Never
by RegallyCharmingRegina
Summary: Just a little part I wrote for S2 E5 "The Doctor".. Please read? I'll give you a cookie.


**AN: Please excuse Shelby,, (Im not a dare to talk and type in third person all week..) For any gramatically errors or misspellings.. Thanks! Oh! And Memories are in **_**Italics.**_****

Disclaimer: Shelby doesn ot own Regina, Daniel, David or Henry.. Nor does she have anyhing to do with Once Upon a Time. This was written for relaxation purposes.. :)

"Daniel!" She yelled, then suddenly it was as if she was rooted to the ground as she stood in the doorway to the stables.

_"My mother accepted! The only way out is to run, for us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back."_

_"Regina, do you understand what that will mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from being a queen." _

_"Being a queen is nothing. Daniel, all I care about is you."_

The old conversation she'd had with her lover flooded through her mind as she stood in the doorway of the Storybrooke stables, just staring at her formerly dead fiancee. She eyes pricked with tears as she stood there.

Frozen. She was frozen as she spoke. "It is true.. You're back." Then she was pulled away as Daniel charged at her. She saw David slam the stable door shut and everything happened so quickly. As David pulled his pistol out she panicked. She refused to use magic on the only man she'd ever loved. Ever. Love may have been weakness, but she would be weak anytime for him. Her Daniel.

"Please let me talk to my Fiancee?" She said, the tears that had pricked her eyes before were now practically flowing as she looked David directly in the eyes with raw honesty and he backed away, running after Henry. She took a deep breath and opened the stable door. Memories flooding her mind.

_"Marry me.." _

The second her mind registered what she was remembering she felt his strong calloused hand close over her throat. In that moment, she wanted to would let the creature that lied inside her former lover's body strangle the life from her until she was no longer in this world.

"The heart.. It wasn't strong enough. It wouldn't withstand the procedure." Dr. Ehale's voice rang through her mind as she finally came to her senses.

"Daniel." She rasped, as she remembered cring over his body. "Stop." She could barely breath, only enough to speak very little as his hand clasped over her throat even tighter. "It's me.." She managed to say. And then in a barely audible whisper, it came... "I love you.."

She closed her eyes, prepared to die at the hands of Daniel the stable boy and then it stopped, The choking had stopped. Her sobs became more evident as she gasped for air, hunching over just barely as she caught her breath.

"Regina.." She heard come from his mouth and she practicall ran into his arms.

"Daniel!" There he was, the man she loved. He was holding her once again as she sobbed into his neck.

Daniel face contorted in pain as he backed away from her. "Daniel?" He moaned and groaned in pain. Unsure of where the pain was coming from. It felt as if he was dying all over again.

"Stop." He rasped. "Just stop the pain" He was now begging.

"How?" Regina asked forcefully, getting closer to him. She was stunned, her emotions everywhere, unsure of how to react to this.

She felt his hands come up and barely touch her jaw bones as he spoke in a raspy, pain inflicted whisper. "Just.. Just let me go.."

"No!" She said, "No. I won't lose you again." It was more of a demand than anything else. Tears began streaming down her face once more as they conversed. She cupped his cheeks with her gentle hands "Without you, I'm lost." She cried. Daniel groaned in pain again and she kept her hands on his cheeks. "Daniel." She could tell he was slipping away, the monster was coming back. "Daniel come back to me." She said forcefully, it was almost anger ridden as she cupped his cheeks. The tears still streaming.

"Can't.. Can't.." He groaned in pain more.

"But I love you."

"Then love again.." He whispered, and then the monster came back as Daniel backed away from her..

Regina's heart had shattered in that very moment. The moment her hand touched his and he froze, her heart had indeed shattered, the poison of anger spreading through her with every bit of her broken heart. Sobs wrcked her body as she waved her hand and her frozen, reicarnated lover was reduced to dust.

...

She sat, hunched over against the wall of the stable for a while, unsure of how long ago she'd actually stopped crying. The anger had set in.

_Love is weakness,_

Her mother's voice rang through her ears like the sound of gunshots blazing in the air. She was emotionless at the moment. Her chest Constriced in pain, the pain of a broken heart. The pain of having watched her lover die again. But this time, it was her doing.

_Love is weakness._

No, it wasn't her doing, it was her undoing. Regina suddenly stood, quietly. She wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing she knew is that she never wanted to feel this pain again. Once was already too much, but twice? Twice. She was done. Her eyes flared black with anger and she lifted her hand, she looked at it, intriguingly. A thought crossed her mind and she immediately rowned. No.

_Love is weakness._

Regina wanted to be strong. Power was strength. Her mother had ripped out her own heart for power. Was it true? Could one really rip out their own heart? She stared at her hand and squinted her eyes as her hand moved, seemingly of it's own volition. She gasped as it plunged into her chest and within seconds, she had her heart, in her hand.. She stared blankly at it.

Easily she could crush it and leave her body lying on the ashes of Daniel the stable boy. Her stable boy. Her fiancee. Easily. She hadn't seen a heart so dark before. A completely black heart. It didn't even glow. Regina's hear looked almost like an obsidian rock without the shine. She turned it over in her hand and found one spot, one small spot that hadn't been corrputed by the blackness.

It was where Daniel resided in her heart. And it was in that moment, she decided to keep her heart close, but not close enough for her to get hurt again. A rush of purple smoke surrpunded her and she was suddenly in her vault, placing her heart in a safe place.

_"Then love again." _She heard his voice echo in her ears.

Her face was blank, completely emotionless as she answered him to the nothingness of her vault.

"Never."

_**Finis.**_


End file.
